1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solder paste mixers, and particularly to a solder paste mixer with a vibration mechanism and a rotating mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, solder paste mixers are used to achieve better results with stencil printing and reflowing processes. A mixer rotates a solder paste jar, and thus the solder paste can be mixed to a liquid state. However, solder paste mixers only satisfy basic requirements, a new type of solder paste mixer is still needed.